Exit 9B:Prequel
by johnginc2k
Summary: What happened before the events of Exit 9B? Read and find out! Ch.4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again johnginc2k. This is an idea I thought of for an Exit 9B prequel. Since the episode starts with them all running, and Thomas watching in fear. The episode never showed when he gt the internship, or when GBF. Jr started telling Benson to sell the park to him, or when Mordecai and Rigby got the Historical Landmark document from city hall, or when Mordecai and Rigby got the Time machine ball.**

**Well.. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey mom I'm here" Thomas said as he walked into the house.

"Hi Thomas, you haven't visited in a while.", she told him. I was afraid you stopped coming over."

"Sorry" Thomas apologized, "I just been busy with school lately."

"Hey what was your phone number again?", Thomas's mother asked him."I Forgot"

"Let me write it down this time for you". As this was the 4th time he told her, in two weeks

"Here you go".

"Thanks"

"Hey mom, I found an article on the computer about an internship at the park down the street." Thomas told her,"You think that will get me enough credits for my degree?".

"Maybe, go check it out." she told him.

"Yeah, your probably right." Thomas told her, "Well call you later bye."

"Bye, and keep your phone at all times!" Thomas's mother yelled while he was walking out the door.

"I know mom."

"Don't be up all night".

"Okay."

"Don't watch scary movies, or you'll-

The door was closed before she could finish that sentence.

* * *

"Man, this is heavy." Rigby complained as he was carrying the trash bag.

"Stop complaining man, the cart is right there."

"But it's SO...heavy." Rigby complained,"Why don't you have to carry it?."

"Because you was the one who lost at punchies and Rock, Paper, Scissors and Quartz, Parchment, Shears.

"UGH..."

_RIIIP _

"What The H Dude, you ripped the bag."

"No I didn't the rock did.", Rigby said being immature.

"Ugh, wait here I'll here another bag," Mordecai said pissed off as he walked towards the house.

_Man this happens every time we take the trash out. Mordecai thought._

"No I'm not selling the park to you._"_

_Who's Benson talking to?_

Mordecai walked up the stairs into Benson's office, and listened to his conversation from the door

"You better sell it to me"

"No I told you a million times I am not selling it to you so you can make a highway over it."

"You may say no today, but I'll be back tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that.

Mordecai hurried into his room to hide so they wouldn't see him.

"You'll see Benson, You'll see!"

Mordecai came out his room

"Benson who was that?" Mordecai asked.

"Just some lunatic who wants to buy the park, so he can build a highway on it."

"But why here?".

"I don't know Mordecai" Benson told him, "I just don't know".

* * *

**Well tell me how you liked it. Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames.**

-johnginc2k


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chapter 2 of Exit 9B: Prequel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_RIING RIING_

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Thomas."

"Where are you?" Thomas's mother asked him.

"On my way to the park to see about that internship." Thomas told her.

"Well do your best"

"Thanks mom"

"You brush your teeth"

"Yes"

"You dressed good"

"Yes mom"

"You wash your bu-"

"Okay love you bye." He said quickly, then hung up the phone

_Why does she ask something like that every time? _Thomas thought while he drove

* * *

"Hey Rigby I have to tell you something important." Mordecai told him.

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I was getting the trash bag, I heard Benson talking to someone."

"What, Who?"

"This guy who want's Benson to sell the park to him."

"Why does he want him to sell the park to him?" Rigby asked.

"So he can build a highway over it."

"Why this park, why can't he build it somewhere else?"

"I asked Benson, but he told me he doesn't know."

"What can we do to stop him?" Rigby asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Lets go ask Skips." Rigby told him.

So the two went to Skips.

"Skips we need your help." They told him

"You want to know how to stop that guy from buying the park."

"How did you know?" They asked him.

"I know everything."

"Well how do we stop him." Mordecai asked

"You need a historical land document,"

"A historical land what?" Rigby asked.

"A historical land document, you need every one who worked at the park to sign it." Skips told them.

"When everyone's signs it, he can't buy it no matter how much he tries because the park has become a historical land due to the document."

"How can we get one?" Mordecai asked.

"Just go up to city hall and tell them why you need one."

"Okay thanks Skips."

"No problem."

"Okay Rigby tomorrow we'll go to City hall."

"Okay"

"Lets go tell Benson are plan"

"Okay"

"Whoa, Watch out here comes that guy." Mordecai told him.

"I'm gonna go ask him why he's trying to buy the park." Rigby told Mordecai.

"No just let him go by." Mordecai told him.

"YOUR GONNA SELL IT TO ME BENSON YOU WILL SELL IT TO ME!" He said as he left.

"YOU WILL" He said as he got in his car.

He then drove away at high speed.

"Come on let's go." Mordecai told Rigby.

Benson was at the front door

"Benson we need to tell yo-

"I don't have time for that right now, tell me later." He told them.

"Oh okay..."

Benson then walked away

"Man that guy must have pissed him off real good." Rigby told Mordecai.

"Come on let's get our work done, probably by the time were done he'll be able to listen to us." Mordecai told Rigby

"Yeah lets go" Rigby said

As they were walking out the door they bumped into some goat guy

"Oh sorry"

"It's Okay."

As they left Rigby asked Mordecai who was that, but Mordecai just replied I don't know.

* * *

"Excuse me I'm here for the internship" Thomas yelled.

"Oh come up here." Benson yelled back down.

* * *

**Well review and tell me how you liked this chapter.**

-johnginc2k


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 of Exit 9B: Prequel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what degree are you working for again." Benson asked

"My buisness degree."

"How long have you been in college?"

"Two and a half years"

"Okay, do you have any criminal records"

"No"

"Well you seem good enough,I'll call you when you can come meet everyone else who works here, and see if you can get along with them." Benson told Thomas.

"Thank You."

"Your Welcome"

"Oh Yeah before you leave what was your number again." Benson asked.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"No Problem"

* * *

"Lets go talk to Benson now!" Rigby complained.

"He's not gonna listen." Mordecai told him. "We got to let him cool down."

Mordecai and Rigby then saw Thomas walk out the house.

"Hey dude!" Rigby yelled

"Yeah."

"Did you just talk to Benson?" Rigby asked.

"The gumball machine?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah that's him." Rigby told him."

"Yeah I just talked to him."

"Was he pissed off." Rigby asked

"When I first walked in, but not know" Thomas told Rigby.

"See he's not pissed anymore we can tell hm our plan." Rigby told Mordecai.

"Okay, Okay we can talk to him now." Mordecai said.

"Thanks for telling us." Rigby yelled to Thomas.

"No problem.." Thomas said.

Thomas then walked away wondering why they were asking him that.

"Come on there's Benson." Rigby told Mordecai.

"Okay lets go."

"Hey Benson." Rigby yelled.

"What?"

"We need to tell you something." Mordecai told him.

* * *

**I had major writer's block while writing this chapter. Well other than that R&R.**

_-johnginc2k_


	4. Authors Note

**Hey it's me johnginc2k, sorry for this not being a chapter, but I've been busy with school lately. So Ch.4 will have to wait. I'll update more this weekend and my Thanksgiving break.**

_-johnginc2k_


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is it?" Benson asked.

"We have a plan to stop that guy from buying the park." Mordecai told him.

"How?"

"Skips told us that we can go to city hall, and get a historical land document." Mordecai told Benson

"When we get it everyone who works at the park has to sign it, when they do that the park will become a historical land, and that guy can't buy it."

"Yeah so that guy can just bury his chances of building a highway here." Rigby said.

"You sure this could work." Benson asked.

"Yeah were sure." Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Well I'm gonna call a park meeting, so you can tell everyone the plan." Benson told them.

"Good idea Benson." Rigby said.

"Now go get back to your chores, the meeting is at 8:30."

"Okay, Benson." They both said.

* * *

_BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ_

"Hello."

"Hi Thomas."

"Oh hey mom are you okay." Thomas asked.

"Yes, how did the interview go?" His mother asked.

"Good, he told me he'll call me when I can come meet the other employees."

"Oh well that's good you got the internship, *_sniff sniff* _You're grown up so fast, it seems like the other day I was watching you learn to walk."

"I know mom..."

"Hey Mom call you back later I'm gotta get a project finished." Thomas told her

"Okay well love you bye, Oh yeah you know where that picture of you where those pajamas with the pony-

"Love you, bye!" He said quickly

He looked around nobody heard his mother because he had it on speakerphone

* * *

_7:58 PM_

Everyone was sitting on the couch wondering what was so important(minus Skips).

"So why are all sitting here doing nothing." Muscle Man asked. "I got to my date with Starla."

"Hold on Muscle Man." Benson told him, "Mordecai and Rigby have something very important to tell all of you."

"So what is IT?"

"Cool down Muscle man." Benson told him.

Mordecai and Rigby then walked into the room.

"Oh good they're here, tell them the plan."

"Well if you may or may not heard, somebody's trying to buy the park, so he can build a highway over it." Mordecai told them

"YEAH, and he keeps coming back here telling Benson to give it to him or else!" Rigby said quickly.

"Why can't he build it somewhere else?" HFG asked.

"I don't know." Benson told him. "Mordecai and Rugby though have a plan."

Mordecai and Rigby then went on to tell their plan about getting a historical land document.

"..And that's the plan." Mordecai finished.

"So when do we go?" Muscle Man asked

"Tomorrow." Benson told him.

"No I mean when we leave this room, I gonna be late for my date with Starla.

"Ugh...You can leave Muscle Man."

"Finally, SEE YOU LADIES."

Muscle Man then ran out the room laughing.

"At least he didn't tell a My Mom joke." Benson said.

Everyone agreed to that.

* * *

_ 3 days left_

* * *

**What could that 3 days message mean. The person who guesses it(should be easy...)I will mention them on the A/N before the story. Also sorry for not updating for a long time, I've had major writer's block.**

**Other than that R&R**

**EDIT 11/28/12: You have to be a member to do this challenge, forgot to mention it.**

_-johnginc2k_


End file.
